


Mugged!

by whisperingcorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Steven, How Do I Tag, Ignoring all the sad stuff, Pickpockets, Steven Universe Future, and the angsty stuff, but also nice steven, mentions greg and sadie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingcorn/pseuds/whisperingcorn
Summary: Someone tries to pickpocket Steven but uh, we all know that can't happen. (He stops it)Majority not from his perspective.Really short.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Mugged!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this before Sadie and the Suspects broke up, sorry.  
> This might turn into a collection of short things like this.
> 
> Anyway this is my very first fanfiction about anything ever, so honestly any feedback is GREAT! PLEASE!

Steven swung his arms as he walked down the street. The streetlights reflected off his hair as it bounced in time to the tune he whistled. Steven was in Empire City, having come to a Sadie Killer and the Suspects Concert, managed by his dad. Lately, he'd been trying to do more human teenage boy things, and he could tell that they had a positive impact on him. He'd really enjoyed the show, and being there for Sadie and the band. 

Everyone was staying up in a nice hotel for the weekend. That's where Steven was walking now, leaving the car at the venue for his dad, where he was still talking with the band. Currently, he was passing through a not-so-nice part of town; every other streetlamp flickered (if it was on at all), and there was a distinct lack of people. 

Steven continued whistling one of Sadie's new songs and gave the creepy place the benefit of the doubt.

Ahead of him, peering around an ally corner, was a tall figure in dark clothes. Breathing shallowly, he considered his target: naive, young, soft, _distracted_. Plus the man could make out the boy's one-fold wallet peeking out from his jacket pocket, basically begging to slip out. It was cat-shaped. Easy.

Today was a rough day, score-wise, for the thief. Though there was a concert that attracted hundreds of people, anyone who knew Empire City knew not to cut through this part of town. He discreetly nabbed a couple bucks and a nice ring off a drunk couple an hour earlier, but that was it. Usually he hit at least five people before 7:00. It was 11:46. That's why he planned out this steal more carefully, and examined the boy close.

He watched the pink jacket until he was sure that the kid had let his guard down. Taking a shaky breath (because something about this felt off, and for some reason he felt nervous for the first time in years), he got into character. As a stumbling drunk, young, burping, and laughing at nothing, he made a show of slamming into the poor kid. His expert hands slid quietly into the pocket and his fingers had brushed the leather of the wallet when something wrapped around his wrist. 

He'd been caught. That couldn't be possible. He hadn't been caught doing this sort of thing since he was younger, way younger, and just starting.

The man looked down in surprise at the stocky hand gripping his wrist, then up at the face of the boy. He tried to play it off as unintentional and pull his arm away, but it wouldn't budge. The grip was like iron. They stood there for an uncomfortable pause, time frozen under the stale orange lights.

"What-?" he said, looking back into the boy's brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked, innocently enough. He was even smiling.

"Uh-" the man tried, "it was an accident?"

The boy laughed dryly, face wrinkling as pink sparks danced in his eyes. The tall man was confused, almost scared as he stared into the baby face of a young teen. Where did those come from? The streetlamps were definitely not pink, so it couldn't have been a reflection of light. To his relief, the grip on his arm lessened, pulling him from his shock.

"Don't do it again." This time his entire iris flashing a bright fuchsia. A warning. 

"O-okay," the man said, tugging his arm out as the fingers around it released. "Sure dude."

He took off at a sprint, rubbing his wrist. Then he slowed to a jog and then a walk and shoved his hands into his pockets, prepared to lick his wounds in private. Surprisingly, his fingers encountered something in his hoodie. A..piece of paper? He took it out and held it to the light.

A $20 bill, folded once down the middle. He let out a bark of laughter in surprise. How ironic. The kid he was supposed to rob had.. _paid_ him? He shoved the money back into his jacket.

  
  


Steven watched the thief find the money with a small smile. He felt bad for scaring him like that, and the guy had obviously needed it. Why he didn't just ask, Steven didn't know. He never refused someone something they needed. He continued whistling, walking contentedly.

_Well_ , he thought, _maybe I did mean to scare him, a little._

_You shouldn't mess around with Steven Universe, after all._

  
  



End file.
